


Only if you want to

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone keep your hands off Kirk's Vulcan, Kink Meme, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, discussion of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=15519#t15519">this prompt at the Into Darkness kink meme</a></p><p>First contact had been going <i>so well</i> until the crown prince of the U'Pesch decided he could have whatever his heart desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if you want to

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the film yesterday, and now it's eating my brain. I even have enablers in the form of prompters on the new _Into Darkness_ kink meme.
> 
> I took the prompt in a slightly different direction than I think the OP was originally expecting (less smut, more feelings and character exploration).

First contact had been going _so well_ until the crown prince of the U'Pesch decided he could have whatever his heart desired. This idea might even have been grounded in truth among his people, but when it came to the crew of the _Enterprise_ , and especially her first officer, the guy was in for a rude awakening.  
  
Unaware of Prince L'tiri's appreciative eyes on a member of the away team, Kirk, Spock, and Uhura carried on their conversation with the king and queen. Though the U'Pesch had never traveled beyond their solar system, their technology surpassed the Federation's own, and they were discussing the possibility of sharing their knowledge. As the night wore on, the away team grew weary, though they attempted to ignore it in favor of their excitement over their easy interactions with the native people of U'Peck.  
  
Even Spock was beginning to feel the drag of fatigue, though that could be attributed to his remaining weakness following his brief stint of captivity the week prior, on a planet that was still living in their equivalent of the European Post-Classical Era, more commonly known as the Middle Ages. So far as they could gather, the people of that planet had taken him because they believed he was a holy being, and had not meant him any harm. Unfortunately, their physiology was markedly different from that of Vulcans and Terrans, and their efforts to keep him calm had only resulted in poisoning him.  
  
In light of his recent poisoning, it had taken a great deal of effort on his part to convince the captain that he was fit for duty, though Dr. McCoy had given him a clean bill of health three days before the _Enterprise_ reached U'Peck. Where he would once have found this a source of consternation - and still did, to some extent - Spock understood now the reason behind Kirk's protective tendencies, and he bore them with better grace. However, his captain's concern over Spock's health was also the impetus behind concealing his exhaustion. He did not wish to worry Kirk further, and he did not wish to be absent from any expeditions his captain might take.  
  
Still, if he had spoken up, he might have avoided the scandal which followed.

The king and queen eventually realized that their guests were tired and graciously offered the three Starfleet officers rooms for the night. Seeing no reason to refuse, and eager to continue their peaceful exchange in the morning, Kirk contacted Sulu and informed him that they were safe and would be remaining planetside until further notice. They gratefully accepted the help of the guide the king summoned for them, and did not notice when Prince L'Tiri came to join them.  
  
They certainly noticed as they were about to leave the Great Hall, though. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but among my people, such contact is considered private and reserved for more intimate relations," Spock declared, causing Kirk and Uhura to turn and stare at the fingers the Prince had placed along one of Spock's ears.  
  
In a voice that would have been appealing, but for the undercurrent of entitlement, the prince replied, "And I would greatly like to relate to you more intimately, Spock of the Federation." To emphasize this, he wrapped his other hand around Spock's wrist, his grip blatantly proprietary.  
  
Spock attempted to remove himself from the prince's presence, but soon discovered, to his unwelcome surprise, that L'Tiri was significantly stronger. He tried again, hoping to resolve the problem before his companions became aware of it. L'Tiri held fast, and Kirk's eyes locked on the point where he was restraining his first officer.  
  
"Your Highness," Kirk began, keeping his tone as pleasant and even as possible, and thanking his classes in diplomacy at the Academy, though he'd despised them at the time, "where I come from, we consider it wrong to continue pursuing someone's attention after they have already rejected it." Even as he spoke the words, Kirk was aware of the irony. He had certainly persisted in his amorous pursuits often enough, though he had never been aggressive about it. Forcing someone's affections had never appealed to him, even in his darkest days.  
  
"With all due respect, Captain Kirk, I was not speaking to you, and I do not believe your opinion is relevant to this conversation."  
  
Kirk's mouth thinned. "Actually, as _this conversation_ relates to the well-being of a member of my crew, I do believe my opinion is entirely relevant. Please release my First Officer."

The prince stared at Kirk searchingly, and then he grinned. "No."  
  
Anxious and angry on Spock's behalf, Uhura exchanged a glance with the young U'Pesch servant who had been assigned to her and her fellow crew members. She wondered if this sort of behavior was typical in this culture's upper class. Judging by the resigned look of discomfort on the servant's face, Uhura would have to say yes. As she turned back to the unfolding tableau, Uhura reached as casually as possible for her comm unit. No one noticed.  
  
They were too preoccupied with the swiftly reddening face of Captain Kirk. "I know it's probably confusing, since I worded it as a request, but it really wasn't. Let Spock go."  
  
At that moment, the king intervened. "Captain, Captain, surely it is no trouble to share the company of your crew member for the night after we have opened our halls to you."  
  
"I wasn't aware that your people's hospitality required compensation, Your Highness," Kirk gritted out. "I think it's time for me and my officers to leave."  
  
At this, L'Tiri hauled Spock closer, turning toward the door. "You may go, Captain Kirk. He remains with me."  
  
Kirk's vision tunneled, his white hot rage focused solely on the fact that someone wanted to keep him from a member of his crew, from _Spock_. Distantly, he registered his chief communications officer shouting, " _Enterprise_ , we need an emergency beam out, _NOW_." His feet moved of their own accord, and he ripped Spock out of L'Tiri's arms before unleashing all of his protective, possessive fury upon the prince.  
  
The king shouted for the guards and came forward to help, but Kirk fought him off. He hadn't been this angry since Khan betrayed him and threatened the lives of his crew, and a strength and agility he normally tried to keep carefully contained flowed through his every movement.  
  
L'Tiri tried to break away to capture Spock, but Kirk kneed him viciously in the groin, noting with satisfaction the way that the prince curled in on himself even as Kirk punched him on the temple, sending him to the ground. He glared fire at the king, daring him to come forward and exact vengeance for his son's beating, and then strode over to Spock, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder just in time for the transporter beam to lock on.

As the away team rematerialized, Scotty eyed the three of them worriedly, relaxing somewhat at the absence of any blood and gore leaking out onto his transporter pad. Then he took in the way Kirk was holding Mr. Spock and raised his eyebrows, meeting Uhura's slowly calming gaze. She shook her head at him, and he refrained from commenting on the strange sight, though he did ask, "Should I call Dr. McCoy and let him know you're coming?"  
  
Kirk and Spock spoke at once, the former saying a firm "Yes," the latter a slightly fainter, "No."  
  
Scotty waited for the ensuing argument. "Captain, other than minimal bruising along my right wrist, I am am unharmed. A visit to the Medical Bay is therefore unnecessary, and I would -"  
  
"You were just assaulted by a member of an alien race. You're going."  
  
"'Assaulted' is hardly the proper word, as the incident ended before anything untoward could occur-"  
  
"The fact that he didn't actually get what he wanted does not change the part where he touched you without your consent."  
  
"An argument could be made for the fact that _you_ , Captain, are touching me without my consent."  
  
Kirk dropped Spock faster than he could say 'illogical,' his face stricken. Nevertheless, he watched Spock closely, hovering to make sure the was steady on his feet. "Spock, I - I would never -" He swallowed roughly, squaring his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spock. Please report to Dr. McCoy. We can save the debriefing for tomorrow."  
  
Then he strode away with a distracted nod to the others in a room and an automatic, "Thanks for the save, Scotty, Lieutenant."  
  
The three officers left behind stared after him in silence.

The next morning, at precisely 06:00 hours, the signal for Kirk's door went off. He finished toweling off his hair and grabbed his comb, calling out, "Come."  
  
A pneumatic hiss and the soft, barely-there tred of clever feet informed him that Spock had entered his quarters, and he dragged the comb through his hair with practiced ease before departing the bathroom. He supposed they could have simply had this conversation in there, since they shared, but Spock did not like to "take liberties" with the shortcut between their quarters.  
  
Kirk steeled himself before looking up from the path his boots took to reach his First Officer, willing his trepidation away. If Spock felt the need to file a sexual harassment report, then Kirk could say nothing against it, because no matter how much he might wish it, the two of them were not together, and even if they were, he had no right to handle Spock without his explicit approval. He knew that the little things, such as claps on the shoulder, were allowed - welcomed, even, at this point in their friendship - but carrying him off like a caveman, _like Khan_ , a traitorous voice at the back of his mind insisted, was entirely out of bounds.  
  
Still, when his eyes met Spock's, he could not detect any censure in them, and not because of his half-Vulcan heritage, which had long since ceased to hinder their mutual understanding. "Mr. Spock," he said softly.  
  
"Captain," Spock returned smartly, before tilting his head and saying a gentler, "Jim."  
  
Blinking, Kirk felt his brow furrow in pleasantly surprised confusion. To cover it, he cleared his throat and asked, "What did Bones have to say?"  
  
Spock's gaze warmed with fond exasperation as he informed him, "Dr. McCoy offered a diagnosis which supported my own. That is not, however, why I am here."  
  
Clasping his hands together, which resulted in a quiet _clap_ , Kirk turned to his desk with fresh purpose. "Right. We need to go over the report on U'Peck and its people-" He froze at the feeling of a hand resting lightly upon his shoulder.  
  
"The report can wait, Jim. At this point in time, I would like to discuss a separate matter."

Wilting, Kirk turned his head, unwilling to dislodge Spock's hand, but also wanting to see it and know that it was not some figment of his overly hopeful imagination. "What matter would that be, exactly?"  
  
"I believe that when we spoke in the transporter room I gave you a false impression. My words were spoken out of a desire to avoid visiting the Medical Bay only to receive information I had already gathered on my own, not out of a desire to be away from you."  
  
Slowly, uncertain of his welcome after several years of wishing, hoping, and watching as Spock moved on from his relationship with Uhura, refraining from any further romantic entanglements, Kirk raised his own hand, crossing it over his chest in order to thread his fingers through Spock's. "What are you saying?"  
  
"When I told you that you were touching me without my consent, I spoke in error. You, out of anyone, have my unqualified consent to touch me in whatever way you so desire."  
  
His heart racing, Kirk forced himself to speak past the euphoria threatening to overtake his senses. "Even though I'm - different, now? You understand what that means, right? You know that I don't - share?" The effects of Khan's blood on his psyche had been minimal when compared to his physicality, but this one thing was undeniably different. Kirk had been a remarkably easy partner before, willing to keep things light and casual. The newer, darker sense of possession he felt had been what ultimately came between him and Carol Marcus, though they parted on amiable enough terms.  
  
The hand on his shoulder pressed gently, the movement sliding their fingers together in a way that made Spock gasp. "In this, I believe my Vulcan heritage will be in our favor. I, too, do not like to share."  
  
A smile bloomed across Kirk's face, and he glanced at the computer sitting patiently on his desk. "The report can wait, right? It's not like it's urgent. I had Sulu take us out of the U'Pesch's system last night, so we don't have to worry about any sort of retaliation."  
  
"Yes, Jim. The report can wait." At this, Kirk released Spock's hand and turned, scooping his companion up and carrying him unceremoniously toward his unmade bed.  
  
There were no complaints.


End file.
